Jasmine (Buffyverse)
Jasmine is a rogue member of the Powers That Be, and a major antagonist of the Angel series, arguably being the most powerful "Big Bad" to face Angel and his crew directly. She was also unique amongst Buffy villains, in the fact, she was not truly malevolent. In fact she was a force of good, sadly her methods were akin to those of a fascist dictator and as such made her a danger to everyone around her including her cosmic former allies known as The Powers That Be whom she used to be a member of. She was portrayed by , who also voiced Superwoman in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. History Second Life Angel attempted to give Darla, who was dying at the time, a second chance at life by passing a series of trials. However, unbeknownst to Angel, Darla couldn't use the new second chance because she was already on her second life. Jasmine claimed that she was able to use the life that Angel earned to create Connor after he had sex with Darla (who had been re-sired by Drusilla at the behest of Wolfram & Hart). Following the birth of Connor, Jasmine was able to maneuver Cordelia with Skip's assistance into becoming part-demon and later ascending into the realm of the Powers. Once in the realm of the Powers, Cordelia found herself consumed with boredom. Cordelia eventually elected to give up her godhood and return to Earth in her previous half-demon form, but Jasmine used this interdimensional trip to "piggy-back" into our dimension by possessing Cordelia. However, the Powers had in place a safeguard for this type of travel. Secret Revealed Jasmine finally blew her cover during a secret ritual where Lorne was expected to be alone, "Cordelia" arrived with a large knife to kill him. It was really a trap set by the AI team who had all realized that Cordelia was possessed, but she was saved by Connor. Peace on Earth Though she kept her human appearance, she was covered in boils and her eyes turned purple. Her followers ran horrified as the sensation of inner peace and bliss they experienced as part of Jasmine's collective was obliterated. Many caused riots and chaos, while others even contemplated suicide. With her name revealed, Jasmine's mind control powers were destroyed, though she kept her superhuman strength and could easily withstand electricity. Her unique psychic link with Connor also remained, as their connection was of a different nature. Through this link, Connor tracked down Jasmine. Exposed Soon after, Jasmine was attacked by an increasingly unstable Connor, who then killed her by putting his fist through her head. Powers and Abilities *'Godly Physiology': Being a former Power that Be, Jasmine originally possessed low-level nigh-omnipotence and powerful entity. But after entering human form, she lost a significant majority of her true power. **'Superhuman Strength': Jasmine possessed physical strength exceeding that of any slayer or vampire, being able to lift and throw a car with extreme ease. She also overpowered Angel with ease due to her strength alone, casually sending him flying with one blow. **'Superhuman Durability': Although not invulnerable like The Old Ones like Illyria or Glory, as a member of the powers with greatly diminished power, Jasmine still maintained superhuman durability, being able to take blows from Angel without flinching and withstand contact with a live power line. It was mentioned that only Connor or Cordelia could cause her true harm. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': In addition to her durability, Jasmine could also instantly regenerate from any wound she received. This was shown when she instantly healed after received multiple slashes across her body when projecting herself into a militia of men. **'Biological Manipulation': She was able to direct the genetic evolution of a species. She could also heal others by touching them. Jasmine could cause rapid necrosis in others by touching them. **'Hypnotic Brainwashing': Jasmine could strip both humans and benevolent demons of their free will. Merely seeing or hearing her instantly put people under her influence. Those who were influenced were unquestioningly loyal to her, and she could also take control of them and use them as extensions of her own body, able to see through their eyes and speak through them. However, evil demons were immune to her mind control. **'Shape-Shifting': Jasmine always took a form similar to that of the beings in the worlds she took over, although she had to use a pre-prepared individual as a host to give birth to herself. She could also take the form of a tentacled bio-luminescent creature when feeding. **'Immense Magical Power': While possessing Cordelia, Jasmine displayed enough mystical energy to hold her own against Willow Rosenberg, who was one of the most powerful witches on Earth at the time. She was capable of enforcing her will by infiltrating the minds of others. She had also the capacity to alter the empath power of Lorne, making him believe falsely that Angel was ensouled. She had also temporary modified the Transuding Furies's spell, extending the coverage to beings with demonic heritage such as Connor. **'Mediumship': She was also able to see and hear spirits and other such astral forms, able to detect the presence of Darla's ghost. **'Voice Manipulation': Jasmine could put on a deep male's voice that was convincing to disguise herself. **'Telekinetic Powers:' While possessing Cordelia, Jasmine was able to exert tremendous telekinetic energy to prevent Willow Rosenberg from freeing Angel's soul. Former Powers *'Low-Level Nigh-Omnipotence': Before she went rogue, as member of the Powers That Be, she had a lowered form of nigh omnipotence, like any member of the Powers That Be. She lost a significant majority of her powers when she assumed a humanoid form, but nonetheless was one extremely powerful being. The loss of her immense powers is most likely why she needs to feed on living flesh to maintain her currently unstable powers. Weaknesses *'Feeding': In order to regenerate her powers, she had to devour living beings. *'Her True Name': When her true name is spoke near her, it greatly diminishes her powers and renders her mortal. He true name is unpronounceable by linguistic languages. Saying her name also releases pole from her brainwashing. *'Her "Parents"': Her parents, Connor and Cordelia are capable of killing her permanently. Gallery Origin of Jasmine.jpg|The birth of Jasmine in her "true" form. Statue of Jasmine.jpg|The statue of Jasmine, the Blessed Devourer. Jasmine-goddess.png|Jasmine after taking a human form. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deities Category:Cult Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Master Orator Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Possessor Category:Paranormal Category:Psychics Category:Dark Messiah Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Parasite Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Extremists Category:Successful Category:God Wannabe Category:Control Freaks Category:Man-Eaters Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Related to Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Slaver Category:Con Artists Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil